It tell me that you think now
by El Collar De Perlas
Summary: Cambios. La gente cambia, físicamente y psicológicamente. Ella cambia, él se interesa. ¿Realmente es tan superficial? D
1. Chapter 1

**Buenas...**

**Pues otro fic... ya que abandono uno, hago otro.**

**_LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A J.K.ROWLING_**

-¿Se puede saber porque no viene? – preguntó un ya histérico Ron mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-Ron, relájate. Seguro que está a punto de venir, no te impacientes.- dijo Harry por tercera vez en menos de cinco minutos.

Estaban los tres –Harry, Ron y Ginny- en un vagón; Ron histérico, gracias a Hermione, que no aparecía; Harry ya cansado de repetirle a Ron que se tranquilizara; y Ginny en su propio mundo, leyendo una revista del corazón. Iban a cursar su séptimo año, y las cosas habían cambiado, y para bien, si se podía decir así. Voldemort no estaba muerto, pero últimamente – a causa de un ataque sorpresa a la sede central, en las afueras de Budapest- esta "inactivo", ya que el ataque había sido bastante violento. Otro cambio… las personas crecen a medida que pasan los años, y nuestro chicos no son la excepción, habían cambiado¡y que cambios! Harry ya no era aquél niño delgaducho, que va, ahora era un chico en el cual las largas horas de quidditch habían hecho efecto, musculoso y tremendamente guapo; Ron no se quedaba atrás, aunque él ya era de formación alta y cuadrada, el quidditch también había hecho sus efectos; y Ginny,… bueno, Ginny era una chica, y ya se sabe, empiezan a nacer las curvas, y que curvas…, la mirada cambiaba, la sonrisa…, en resumen, en una chica, la adolescencia la cambia totalmente.

-Es que estoy preocupado… No he sabido nada de ella en el verano, y ahora llega tarde. ¡Son las once y veinte! Debería estar aquí a las once en punto, y ella es puntual.- dijo Ron con enojo e intranquilo.

Ginny resopló y pasó de página con brusquedad. Se estaba hartando ya de ese tema…

Ron y Harry la miraron, Ron con cara de psicópata y Harry con cara de cansancio y ternura a la vez, al fin y al cabo, era su novia.

-Seguro que tú sabes algo…- amenazó Ron a Ginny.

-Si supiera algo ya te lo hubiera dicho con tal de que te calles, llevas diez minutos con la misma historia, pareces un disco rallado.- dijo Ginny con mal humor.

La "agradable conversación" se vio interrumpida por unas voces familiares en el pasillo.

- … aún no me puedo creer que hayas conseguido esa americana femenina, está realmente buscada por todas las lectoras de Corazón de Bruja, es lo que más se lleva en esa temporada… incluso miré en el Londres muggle, pero no había ni rastro de ella. Lo que pasa es que no la combinas bien, esa americana con un toque marrón café en tus labios serían un perfecto conjunto, sobre todo porque es igual que tus ojos… y también podrías pintarte un poco los ojos…- dijo Parvati emocionada. Seguramente ya estará dándole la paliza a alguien con sus consejos de moda…

- Y los zapatos, por favor, Hermi…- dijo Lavander con la misma voz que Parvati, seguramente tendrían a su presa en medio.

Los chicos se miraron. ¿Hermi¿Hermione Granger?

-Gracias a Merlín.- dijo Ginny mirando el cielo- Haber si por fin se calla el estúpido de mi hermano. Gracias.

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina a su hermana, mientras que Harry negaba con la cabeza mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Las chicas continuaron torturando a Hermione.

-… vale, son bonitos, pero dale un poco de alegría a la vida, Hermi… no se, unos tacones, aunque sean bajitos, esterilizan mucho más tu figura, y tienes una figura estup…- continuó Lavander con el tema de los zapatos.

-¿Y vuestros padres os aguantan por Navidad y por las vacaciones de verano? Les enviaré flores… - comentó Hermione divertida.

-Que graciosa… en serio, Hermi, tienes una figura estupenda, unos tacones te harían ver mucho mejor, de verd…- continuó dándole la lata Parvati.

-Que os quede claro a las dos, no pienso subirme a un andamio para ir por la calle.- dijo Hermione mirando a Parvati y a Lavander amenazadoramente.

-Vaaale… pero dinos dónde has comprado esa americana, porque nosotras no…- empezó Lavander.

La puerta del vagón se abrió, y lo primero que vieron los chicos fue a una Hermione realmente cambiada. Ya no era el mismo ratón de biblioteca de dientes largos y pelo enmarañado; ahora era una bella chica de diecisiete años, con las curvas desarrolladas en su lugar correspondiente. Vestía unos tejanos normales y corrientes, una americana femenina blanca que daba a ver una camiseta de tirantes azul oscuro, una gorra deportiva blanca que imposibilitaba que le vieran el pelo y unas manoletinas blancas también. Arrastraba a su habitual baúl, que seguramente estaría lleno de libros, y su jaula con el gato. Detrás de ella, la seguían dos chicas, Lavander Brown y Parvati Patil.

-Os lo digo si os calláis.- dijo Hermione mirando a las chicas.

Las chicas dieron unos pequeños saltitos y sonrieron, cosa que hizo que Hermione rodara los ojos.

- En el paseo de Gracia, en Barcelona.- dijo ella simplemente. Giró la vista hacia los chicos.- ¡Ginny!

La aludida se levantó y fue a abrazar a su amiga, mientras que Lavander y Parvati hablaban emocionadas sobre algo relacionado con un pintauñas mágico.

-Hola a ti también, Hermione.- se quejó Ron, al cual ya se le había pasado un poco en enfado, pero tan sólo un poco.

Hermione se separó de Ginny- que resopló al sentir a su hermano- y abrió los brazos, como si esperase a que Ron la fuera a abrazar. Él, al ver el gesto de Hermione, se levantó de la butaca y la abrazó. Al notar que ella posaba su manos en su espalda, no pudo evitar sonrojarse, cosa a la que Harry sonrió. Cuando se hubo separado de Ron, miró a Harry y se tiró encima de él mientras lo abrazaba, cosa que él correspondió.

- No es que no quiera, pero Ginny es bastante celosa, así que no seas tan efusiva.- le susurró Harry al oído de Hermione.

Ella abrió la boca de par en par y miró a Harry, preguntándole con la mirada si estaba pasando lo que pensaba. Harry sonrió y asintió con la cabeza. Hermione giró la cabeza bruscamente hacia Ginny y se levantó de Harry rápidamente.

-¡No me lo habías contado!- le dijo Hermione divertida haciéndose la ofendida.

- Si no hemos hablado desde finales del curso anterior.- dijo Ginny mirándola- Y nosotros queremos saber dónde has pasado las vacaciones,…

-… como has estado…- continuó Harry.

- … o cuantas lecciones te has empollado durante el verano.- finalizó Ron.

-Parecéis Fred y George.- comentó Hermione sonriendo.

-Es verdad… ¿Y tu que hacías en Barcelona?- preguntó Parvati incluyéndose en la conversación.

-¿A ti que te parece?- le preguntó Hermione mirándola.

Parvati iba a contestar una de sus tonterías, pero Ginny se adelantó.

-¿Fuiste de vacaciones a Barcelona? – le preguntó Ginny sorprendida.- Creía que ibas a hacer un viaje cultural…

-¿Y quien ha dicho que no lo he hecho?- le preguntó Hermione mientras se sentaba al lado de Ron.- Visité el MNAC, la Sagrada Familia, Caixa Forum, La Pedrera, El Parque Güell, la Torre Agbar, el Castillo de Montjuïc, el liceo, el Palacio de la música, el Palacio Sant Jordi y el Cafè dels Cuatre Gats, o una cosa así se llamaba.

Los chicos la miraron como si estuviera hablando en mandarín.

-A mi sólo me suena la Sagrada Familia.- comentó Harry.

- Es lo más famoso.- dijo Hermione mientras se quitaba la gorra y la dejaba a su lado.

Lo que vieron las dos cotillas oficiales de Howgarts –Lavander y Parvati- fue música celestial para sus oídos, o lo que es lo mismo, el enmarañado pelo de Hermione se había convertido en un radiante y liso pelo, menos las puntas que las tenía algo onduladas. El pelo le debería llegar hasta casi media espalda y llevaba unas mechas rubias.

-¿Qué te has hecho en el pelo?- preguntaron maravilladas ellas dos, mientras que los demás la miraban como si la viesen por primera vez.

- Unas cuantas mechas, por las insistencias de mi madre y un amigo. Me arrastraron, literalmente dicho, hasta una de las peluquerías de Llongueras para ver si tenían algo para que pudiese dominar un poco mi pelo. Al dármelo, yo ya pensaba irme, pero no, mi amigo quería que me llevase un buen recuerdo de Barcelona, aparte de él, así que me obligó a hacerme unas mechas, y ese es el resultado de una hora delante de un espejo y escuchando a mi amigo dándome razones por las cual tenía que hacerme mechas.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

- ¿A una peluquería de Llongueras¡No me lo puedo creer! Es uno de los mayores peluqueros de nuestra generación, hace milagros con el pelo.- exclamó Lavander emocionadísima mientras cogía un mechón del pelo de Hermione.

-Ahora eso no importa, Lavi. ¿Conociste a un español?- preguntó Parvati, cosa a la que Hermione respondió asintiendo con la cabeza ante la atenta mirada de los chicos- ¡Son guapísimos! Sobretodo Hugo Silva, está cañón…

- ¿A si?- preguntó Ginny entrando a la conversión.

Hermione rodó los ojos y miró a Ron, que no parecía muy contento.

-¿Y a ti que te pasa?- le preguntó ella mirando a Ron con ternura.

-Está de mal humor.- le dijo Harry entrando en la conversación.

-¿Y eso por?- le preguntó Hermione.

-No hemos recibido ninguna carta en todo el verano, y has llegado tarde.- dijo simplemente Ron cruzándose de brazos.

-Bueno, lo cierto es que yo recibí una carta de Hermione felicitándome con un regalo.- dijo Harry rascándose la nuca.

Ron le dirigió una mirada asesina-sorprendida, mientras que Hermione miraba la pequeña discusión divertida.

-Siempre me envía una, aunque sólo me dijo que felicidades y que no tenía tiempo, y me envió un libro.-dijo Harry a modo de explicación de la mirada de Ron.

-Bueno, ya discutiremos en fascinante mundo de las cartas en otro momento, nosotras nos llevamos a Hermi para que nos cuente dónde ha comprado su ropa y sus trucos de belleza.- dijo Parvati mientras se llevaba a Hermione.

- ¡Cuidadme a Crookshanks (N/A: o como se llame el maldito gato)!- gritó Hermione desde el pasillo.

- Haber, Hermi. ¿Dónde has comprado la ropa?- atacó Lavander cuando la puerta del vagón se cerró.

-La americana ya os lo he dicho, la camiseta en Patrick's, una tienda muggle cerca de mi casa, los tejanos me los regalaron y los zapatos me los regaló mi amigo.- dijo Hermione mirando a las chicas.

- ¿Y tu amigo porque te regaló unas manoletinas?- le preguntó Parvati con una sonrisa pícara.

-Porque fue con quién me compré la americana, y después me llevó de compras para que, según el, encuentre unos zapatos adecuados para que se me vea elegante… ¿y que más dijo? A, sí,… y cómoda. – dijo ella caminando.

- Tienes que presentarnos a ese chico, Hermi. Es nuestro chico de ensueño, sabe de moda, y ha conseguido lo que nosotras llevamos años intentando y sin ningún resultado…- dijo Lavander emocionada.

Hermione miró a Lavander esperando que acabara la frase.

- … ¡a conseguido vestirte decentemente!- dijo Lavander con el mismo tono de antes.

Hermione rodó los ojos, incapaz de creer que la frase que tenía tanto misterio acabara así.

-Bueno, su hermana es una importante Cool Hunter de Toronto, supongo que eso se extenderá por la familia.- dijo Hermione sonriendo.

-¿Y es muggle o mag…- intentó preguntar Lavander, pero una voz la interrumpió.

- Vaya, vaya… miren quien tenemos aquí. A las leonas pijas y a una nueva y bella señorita.- dijo una voz fría que arrastraba las palabras detrás de ellas.

- Ya está, ya me ha amargado el verano.- dijo Hermione antes de girarse.

-Pero si es mi querida sabeltodo.- dijo con ironía. Aunque no pudo negar que no la había reconocido, y ese cambio le sentaba bien.- ¿Dónde has comprado esa peluca?

Hermione sonrió cínicamente, mientras que las chicas miraban a los dos como si miraran un partido de tenis.

- No, Malfoy, no es ninguna peluca. Aunque si sigues hablando quizá me ponga tu cabeza de peluca, y el cerebro lo podríamos dar a la ciencia, para que estudie la esquizofrenia¿Qué opináis chicas? – dijo Hermione cínicamente.

Draco la miró a la cara y sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa no era como las que acostumbraba a hacer, era una sonrisa sincera.

-Esa es nueva.- dijo él con su habitual voz fría.- Y debo reconocer que tienes ingenio para ello.

Ella sonrió.

-Vamos chicas.- dijo antes de girarse y volver a caminar.

Draco la miró irse con una sonrisa al rostro. Empezó a caminar rápidamente hacia ella, pero sin correr. Las oyó hablar. Decían algo relacionado con los pendientes de Granger. Se acercó suavemente, le cogió del codo con suavidad y la hizo girar, teniéndola cara a cara. Se acercó a su oído.

-Mañana a las ocho de la tarde en la sala de los Menesteres, no me falles.- le susurró seductoramente.

Se apartó de ella, le soltó el codo y le guiñó el ojo. Después se fue por dónde había venido.

-¿Qué ha sido eso, Hermi?- le preguntaron las chicas con voz pícara.

-No se.- susurró extrañada por el comportamiento de Malfoy mientras que miraba su silueta alejándose por el vagón.


	2. Lucas Morrison

**¡Holas!**

**Bueno, siento de mucho corazón mi tardanza, pero es que no estaba segura de escribir el capítulo con la pequeña depresión que tengo encima.**

**_Música recomendada: _no hay nada especial, pero he escuchado "Nada que perder" de Conchita.**

* * *

Otra vez.

Hermione sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca todo el tiempo. Sus amigos ya le habían preguntado unas tres veces si le pasaba algo, ya que no paraba de removerse en su asiento y retirarse el sudor de la frente. Sentía una mirada fría y penetrante en su nuca, como si la estuviera estudiando con mucha atención, que la observaba fijamente sin parar. Volvió a darse media vuelta, para comprobar si él la continuaba mirando. Y si. Draco Malfoy la miraba fijamente, con una sonrisa arrogante en el rostro y su típica mirada penetrante que le hacía sentir tan incomoda.

-¿Te pasa algo, Herms?- le susurró Harry, que estaba a su lado, mientras que McGonagall hacía la selección de los niños de primero.

Ella giró la cara hacia su amigo y le sonrió.

-Nada, tranquilo, estoy bien.- le dijo sonriendo.

Él asintió con al cabeza, aunque no se lo acababa de creer.

-Antes de comenzar con el apetitoso y fantástico banquete, tenemos que hacer una última selección.- dijo Dumbeldore levantándose de la mesa.

-¿Otra? Yo tengo hambre.- dijo Ron mirando las alitas de pollo.

-Cállate, Ron.- le espetó su hermana esperando a la persona que tenían que seleccionar.

Las puertas se abrieron, y por ellas entraron Hagrid y un chico realmente guapo. Ojos oscuros, pero no negros, sino castaños. Pelo marrón oscuro, casi tanto como los profundos ojos. Un poco más alto que Harry, pero no tanto como Ron. Cruzó el comedor, no sin antes guiñarle un ojo a Hermione que, al ver a aquél chico, la saliva se le fue por el otro lado, cosa que provocó que empezara a toser. Harry, que estaba a su lado, le dio unos golpecitos a la espalda bajo la atenta y celosa mirada de un rubio, ganándose un "gracias" por parte de Herms.

-Señor Morrison, por aquí por favor.- le dijo la profesora McGonagall señalando el sombrero seleccionador.

Morrison se sentó en el taburete y McGonagall le puso el sombrero bajo la mirada de todos, en especial la fría y dura de Malfoy –que, por lo que se ve, no le había caído bien- y la sorprendida de Granger.

_Veo que tienes cierto orgullo, y tienes un linaje puro. Aunque posees valentía y quieres mucho a los tuyos__. Eres muy listo, y posees una gran habilidad de concentración. Estarías bien en Ravenclaw, aunque tienes rasgos de Slytherin y de Gryffindor. Estarías bien en cualquiera de las dos casas, aunque los valientes no son muy bienvenidos a Slytherin._

- A Gryffindor, por favor.- murmuró él mirando de reojo a Hermione.

_Así que a Gryffindor¿eh¿Tienes alguna amiguita por allí? Pues vas a ir a…_

-¡GRYFFINDOR!- gritó el sombrero seleccionador.

-Y ahora… ¡buen provecho!- dijo Dumbeldore sonriendo.

Todas las casas empezaron a aplaudir, aunque los leones con más furor. Él avanzó con ligereza hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Varias chicas le gritaron que se sentaran a su lado –omitiremos el detalle de que varias chicas le lanzaron unos besos en el aire-, aunque él pasó de largo. Ya tenía un lugar para sentarse pensado. Ron que estaba atacando a su alita de pollo, observó como Morrison pasaba delante de él y se paraba detrás de Hermione. Él le puso una mano en el hombro y se sentó a su lado.

-Hola, preciosa.- dijo entes de darle un beso en la mejilla, cosa que enfureció a Draco Malfoy.

-Mmm…- dijo ella mientras comía un trozo de pollo.

Él suspiró mientras se ponía agua, bajo la mirada expectante de Harry, Ron, Ginny, Lavander y Parvati.

-¿Qué te pasa ahora?- dijo él mirándola.

Ella giró la cara hacia él, y lo miró furiosa.

-No me dijiste que ibas a venir.- dijo ella secamente.

-¡Porque era una sorpresa!- dijo él mirándola.

-Ya…- dijo ella sin creérselo.

-Hermione… ¿Por qué no nos presentas?- dijo una Lavander sonriendo.

-Chicos, Lucas. Lucas, chicos.- dijo ella sin ganas señalando a los chicos y a Lucas Morrison.

- Me encanta las ganas que le pones, Mel.- dijo Lucas irónicamente.

Ella suspiró.

-Chicos, Lucas Morrison. Lucas, esos son Parvati, Lavander, Ginny, Ron y Harry.- dijo ella con más ganas al sentir el apodo de Lucas hacia ella.

Ellos se saludaron, mientras que Hermione volvió a sentir esa mirada fría y penetrante otra vez en su nuca. Ella se dio la vuelta, y se encontró, otra vez, con unos ojos fríos como el hielo mirándola. Le sonrió con suficiencia, y se giró para comentar algo con Zabini, aunque en ningún momento aparto la mirada de Hermione. Y eso le ponía nerviosa.

-¿De verdad que estás bien, Hermione?- le preguntó Harry, cosa que la hizo girar y mirarlo.

-Perfectamente.- dijo Hermione sonriéndole.

-Potter… ¿verdad?- preguntó Lucas algo confundido mirando a Harry.

-Si. Eso –dijo señalando su cicatriz- es una buena identificación.

-Oh… no lo decía por eso. Es que Hermione te envió una carta cuando estábamos haciendo piragüismo de parejas en el Canal Olímpico.- dijo Lucas cogiendo un poco de verdura.

-Que por cierto, aún tengo agujetas.- dijo Hermione dirigiéndole una mirada asesina.

-Anda ya, no es posible.- dijo él sin creérselo.

-Pues te lo digo en serio. Me duelen las piernas, el cuello, los brazos y los dedos de las manos.- dijo ella algo enojada mientras se llenaba el vaso con jugo de calabaza.

Los chicos miraban la pequeña discusión de diferentes formas. Lavander y Parvati estaban hipnotizadas mirando el chico; Ginny y Harry iban mirando a los chicos en el orden en que iban hablando sin ninguna expresión en la cara, aparte de sorpresa; Ron..., Ron estaba mirando a Lucas con enojo y celos; y Draco… pues Draco los miraba a los dos celosos, sin saber quién era ese chico y porque era tan cariñoso con Hermione.

-Exagerada.- murmuró él por lo bajini, pero eso no impidió que Hermione lo oyera.

-¿Así que exagerada, eh? Pues mañana me llevas tu los libros en cada clase, y mira que tengo Aritmancia a tercera hora.- dijo ella empezando a comer con enojo.

Él resopló, pero no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a negar con la cabeza con una sonrisa irónica. Y empezó a comer bajo la mirada de los chicos Gryffindor.

-Así que conociste a Hermione en vacaciones¿no?- dijo Ginny cortando el hielo.

-Si. Ella se alojaba en el hotel BCN Style, que resulta que mi padre es el director, y técnicamente se tenía que quedar dos semanas para irse después a Irlanda, pero como me cayó bien, mi padre les "regaló" la estancia para lo que quedaba de julio y todo el agosto entero.- dijo Lucas jugando con el tenedor.

-¿Y… y siempre pasas las vacaciones en Barcelona?- preguntó Harry, ya que Ron estaba maldiciendo algo –seguramente Lucas- por lo bajini.

-No, de hecho tenía que ir a visitar a mi hermana, que está haciendo un Master de Diseño de Moda en Hungría. Pero a mis padres les pilló la crisis de los cuarenta, y, dejando de la lado que se han apuntado conmigo a clases de vela, han decidido redecorar la casa, lo que incluye pintarla de arriba abajo, cambiar los suelos, y como no, comprar muebles. Así que me he pasado todas las vacaciones en el hotel de mi padre y con Hermione.- dijo él mirando a Hermione y a los chicos.

-Hermione nos comentó que tu hermana era Toor Funter en Toronto…- dijo Ginny señalando a Hermione con la cuchara.

-Jaja, Cool Hunter, sí, ella trabaja en Toronto, pero ahora esta haciendo un Master para poder ir a Sydney a trabajar en Brookers, una importante colección de moda de alta costura, con lo bien que se está en Toronto… Nada, que se aburre, la pobre y se pone a estudiar.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros. Se volvió hacia Hermione y le sonrió de manera pícara.- Así que hablaste de mí¿eh, Mel? Si me adoras…

-Y tu a mi.- dijo ella interviniendo en la conversación.

- Ya… ¿Y sabes quién te adora también?- ella negó con la cabeza, y Lucas continuó.- Biel. Anoche me llamó para saber si ibas a venir a Pacha con nosotros. Se llevó un disgusto el pobre cuando le dije que ya estabas en Londres, que porque no sabía el número de tu casa, que sino iba al aeropuerto y cogía un avión.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa, pero no dijo nada.

-Ya os vale¿enserio que os fuisteis de marcha ayer?- dijo ella sin creérselo.

Él asintió con la cabeza y sonrió pícaramente.

-Yo voy cada día de marcha, no rompo mi rutina por nada del mundo, Mel, y lo sabes.- dijo poniéndose agua en el vaso.

Ella negó con la cabeza pero sonriendo.

-¿Mel?- preguntó Ginny ya que había sentido algunas veces ese nombre.

-Si, "mel" es "miel" en catalán. ¿No os habéis dado cuenta? Tiene los ojos de ese color. Ese brillo que hace la miel cuando le toca el sol de frente, el reflejo de la miel escurriéndose por los bordes de la cuchara.- dijo él cogiendo suavemente la barbilla de Hermione para que la mirara fijamente a los ojos, y se detuvo unos momentos, perdiéndose en ellos, cosa que hizo a Hermione sonreír y mirar sus oscuros ojos fijamente.

Los chicos miraban a los dos sorprendidos, ya que, cada vez que se ponía así de profunda y sensiblera, lo hacía con Harry, sobretodo con todo aquello de las pesadillas. Draco, que había apartado la mirada unos minutos -porque Pansy se le había puesto delante y le empezó a hablar sobre algo relacionado con un maquillaje que resistía al agua-, cuando volvió a poner la vista sobre ella, una ola de rabia le invadió por completo. Se estaban mirando. Mirando fijamente, con cariño. Hermione Granger y Lucas Morrison se estaban mirando. _Odiaba _a Lucas Morrison, sobretodo aquella vez que le golpeó, casi como hizo Hermione en tercero, pero mucho más fuerte.

Hermione esbozó el amago de una sonrisa, cosa que hizo que Lucas saliera de su "trance" y le sonriera con cariño.

-Que profundo…- murmuró Ginny, que era la única persona que podía articular palabra.

Ron estaba maldiciendo por lo bajini a Lucas, y Harry estaba tratando de tranquilizarlo y Parvati y Lavander estaban tan emocionadas por encontrar un chico con sentimientos –y guapo- que casi se les saltan las lagrimas de los ojos. Lucas volvió a comer como si nada, bajo –aparte de la de los chicos- la cariñosa mirada de Hermione.

-Me encanta ese chico.- susurró Hermione que Lucas no lo oyó, pero los demás si.

-¿decías?- preguntó él.

-Nada, que si te lo digo se te sube a la cabeza.- dijo Hermione recuperando la compostura.

Él resopló. Dumbeldore se levantó y picó de manos, intentando que los alumnos pusieran su atención a él. Y funcionó. Lentamente, los alumnos fueron callando y prestando su atención al director.

-Antes de que nuestros prefectos vayan a conducir a los de primero a sus salas comunes, necesito anunciar quienes serán los premios anuales, que recuerdo que tienen una propia torre.- dijo Dumbeldore, que dejó un tiempo de silencio en el que todos los alumnos aprovecharon para mirarse mutuamente. Prosiguió.- Los premios anuales son… ¡Hermione Granger y Draco Malfoy!

El comedor enteró aplaudió y los dos se miraron. Draco Malfoy le sonrió arrogantemente, y murmuró un "Felicidades, Granger", que ella no pudo oír, pero pudo leer los labios. Le dirigió una mirada fría y penetrante y le estrechó la mano a Zabbini, que le estaba felicitando. Hermione recibió una palmadita en la espalda de Harry, a la que respondió con una sonrisa. Al darse la vuelta hacia Lucas, recibió una mirada de rabia.

-Primer punto: felicidades por ser premio anual. Segundo punto: mañana te paso a buscar las ocho a tu torre para llevarte los libros. Y tercer punto: no me dijiste que Malfoy estudiaba en ese colegio. – dijo él enumerando las frases.

-¿No… no te lo comenté?- dijo ella temerosa, porque sabía que no se lo había dicho.

-No.- dijo él con enojo.

-Pues se me pasó. Lo siento.- dijo ella en voz baja rápidamente.

-Así que Lucas Morrison está en Howgarts, interesante. Me preguntó que opinará sobre eso Alba… ¡ah no! Que rompió contigo¿verdad?- preguntó Draco, que había venido a la mesa de Gryffindor, con burla.

Lucas se iba a levantar a golpearle, pero Hermione le sujetó a tiempo.

-Lucas, por favor. Déjalo, no vale la pena.- le suplicó Hermione con cariño.

Él miró a Hermione. Miró a Draco. Le dirigió una mirada de odio y le hizo caso a Hermione.

-¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- preguntó Harry antes de que Ron criticara a Malfoy.

- Muchas cosas, Potty, pero no te las voy a contar precisamente a ti.- los chicos le dirigieron una mirada hartada. Él rodó los ojos.- Granger, quiero hablar contigo.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y se levantó, pero no sin antes dirigirle una mirada firme a Lucas. Se alejaron un poco de todas las mesas para hablar. Hermione le dirigió una mirada indicándole que empezara a hablar.

-¿Qué tienes con Morrison, Granger?- preguntó él antes de estar en silencio unos segundos.

-Nada… además, no se porque te lo cuento, no te incumbe en absoluto.- dijo ella firme y dirigiéndole una mirada de odio.

-Me acabaré enterando, te lo aseguro. – dijo él acercándose un poco más a Hermione.

-¿Era eso todo lo que me tenías que decir?- preguntó ella tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

-De hecho si, pero reteniéndote aquí más tiempo es igual a más cabreo y preocupación de Morrison, Comadreja y Potty.- dijo él encogiéndose de hombros.

Ella rodó los ojos y volvió a la mesa de Gryffindor, siendo observada por una interesada y fría mirada de Draco. Él la siguió con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver las caras de Ron y Harry observándole con odio. Se paró detrás de Hermione, y los observó a todos.

-¿Quieres algo más, Malfoy?- preguntó Ron cargado de odio.

-Tengo todo lo que quiero, Comadreja… o _casi _todo.- dijo dirigiéndole una mirada a Hermione, que hizo que se le hiciera un nudo en el cuello y le dirigiera a Malfoy una mirada.

De hecho, nadie vio ninguna de las dos miradas.

O casi nadie.

* * *

**_¡R&R, Please!_**

**Abrazos**

**ECDP**


End file.
